


The Powers of Time Travel

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy-ish, M/M, Merthur kids, Oblivious Arthur, Time Travel, YOU DON'T MESS WITH TIME PEOPLEZ!!!, canon AU, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thought today was going to be fairly normal (as it can get without any magical beings after Arthur) but then all that goes to hell when a blonde little boy named Mihangel jumps into his arms and calls him 'momma'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Powers of Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Like the previous fic I posted, I've had this in my documents but didn't want to post it. But now I do~ Its a tad rushed :P

The day started off pretty normal. Wake up, eat breakfast with Gauis and fetch the Prince's breakfast waiting for him in the kitchens. So far, nothing bad or magical happened. Then Merlin had to wake up Arthur and begin with his daily chores, starting with helping Arthur dress. Then after that, polish his armor, polish his boots, mend his princely clothing and wash the dirty ones, then muck the stables and see if Gauis needed any help, knowing his uncle was old and couldn't go on about much or it would wear him out. However, he didn't even get to finish mending one of Arthur's shirts while he chatted with the seamstress because a servant told him to stop what he was doing and go to the physician’s room. Apparently, Gauis needed him urgently.

 

Merlin's heart pounded as he ran to the physician's room. What could have happened? Was Arthur in trouble? Was someone or something trying to curse Camelot? Endless possibilities clouded his mind. As soon as he saw the familiar door to the physician’s room, he slammed it open. He saw his uncle and Arthur, it seemed Gauis was trying to explain something to the Prince and said Prince had a confused look on his face. When he saw Merlin, his eyes went wide with alert. Gauis turned around.

 

Merlin was about to call out to him, but stopped short when he saw a small figure with a head of shockingly blonde hair tugging at Gauis' robes. It was a...little boy, a toddler! He had big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and lips with ears sticking out a bit. From his way of being dressed, Merlin would guess he was a rich noble's son. He was bouncing on his feet in front of the two men. Then the little boy said something unexpected as soon as he saw Merlin.

 

“Momma!” he squealed in delight, his blue eyes brightening. The little boy ran to Merlin with his arms out and attacked his legs by hugging him as much as he could. The little boy lifted his tender face with gleaming-blue eyes filled with joy. “Momma! Momma!” He raised his arms and made grabby motions with his tiny hands. “Carry me, momma!” Merlin complied, even if he was puzzled. He didn't want to cause the child any remorse and make him cry. He lifted him and held him awkwardly, the boy wriggled around so much!

 

“Merlin.” said a firm voice. Merlin and the child both looked at the Prince. Gauis strode over to his apprentice's side and began to observe the little boy intensely, poking at him here and there. Arthur stood up and walked, then stopped until he was right in front of his manservant. “Who is this child? And why does he claim you are his mother?” he asked, nodding at the blonde toddler. Merlin shrugged.

“I have no idea. I have never seen him, at least, I don't think I have.” The little boy was oblivious, he curled around Merlin's chest and nuzzled into him with a happy grin. Gauis backed away and looked between Merlin and Arthur.

“I find it very odd....” he said. Gauis tapped his chin with a gnarled finger.

“What is?” Arthur asked the physician.

“Its very strange.... This boy bears a striking resemblance to Merlin...and to you, sire. I've seen you both when you were children and may I say, this is astonishing.”

 

And just on cue, the toddler straightened and stared at Arthur with his big eyes. “Papa, I want you to carry me now! Read me a story!” he demanded in a high-pitched squeak. Arthur stood frozen in place and stared at the boy.

“P-papa!? I'm not your papa! I haven't even married anyone yet, let alone have children!” The child's eyes watered and he began to sniffle. Merlin felt an urge to soothe the boy so he did just that by stroking his soft blonde hair.

“Arthur, he's just a child. He's confused. He probably misses his parents, though its bizarre he confuses me with his mother.”

“I'll say.” Arthur quipped.

“Hey, hey, don't cry.” Merlin said with a bright grin. “What's your name?”

“Mihangel.”

“Okay, Mihangel. Where are your parents?” Mihangel looked miserable.

“But...you're my parents! You're my momma! You look different, but I know you are!” the boy wailed.

“Different? How?” Now Merlin was really confused.

“Your hair is short, and you're wearing weird clothing! And you're missing your crown!” Things were getting more odd very quickly.

“What? Now why would I have a crown? And I don't think I'd ever want to grow out my hair... And this is the only clothing I have!” This child was very confused. Maybe his parents were King and Queen of...somewhere. He wasn't sure. Who could look almost exactly like them?

“No you don't, you have lots and lots of clothing!” Mihangel said, shaking his head of shaggy blonde hair. Gauis cleared his throat.

 

“I think I know what is going on.” Gauis said. He looked at the boy. “You say your name is Mihangel?” he asked. Mihangel nodded with a 'yes Grandpa Gauis'. “How old are you?” Mihangel counted his fingers.

“Ummm. I'm four. But I'm about to turn five!”

“Alright. What is your full name?”

“Mihangel Pendragon.” Arthur did a double take. He had a son!? He was sure he hadn't sired any children!

“Do you have any siblings, Mihangel?” Gauis continued with his study.

“Yes!” Mihangel exclaimed. “I have a brother and a sister!”

“What are their names?”

“Pedr and Dalaris.”

“How old are they?”

“Umm.....nine and....” Mihangel counted his fingers again. “....Seven!”

 

“Why do you say they are your parents?” Gauis said, nodding at a very baffled Arthur and Merlin.

“Because they are!” Mihangel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Do you know they're names?” Gauis inquired. Mihangel looked a little offended.

“Of course! Momma's name is Merlin, but sometimes they call him something like 'Emerus'. And papa is named Arthur, he's the most awesome King and papa!”

“And do you know who I am?" Mihangel nodded eagerly.

"You're Grandpa Gauis!"

Gauis nodded to himself and stroked his chin. "Yes, yes. I see. I think I understand now...”

“What?” both Merlin and Arthur asked in union.

“I think that Mihangel is from the future.” Gauis concluded. Merlin and Arthur stared at each other.

“Gauis, please. That's ridiculous.” Arthur scoffed.

“It might sound so, but then how would you explain this child?”

“But...that would mean I married Merlin...wait, are you saying Merlin and I had a son!?”

“I suppose. Yes, sire.”

“But he's a man....so that meant someone used magic! But Merlin didn't die... But then, who used magic?”

 

Two little balls of light the size of apples suddenly materialized over their heads. The danced and twirled around all over the room then lowered a few feet away from Merlin, Arthur, Mihangel and Gauis. The balls of light slowly began to expand until the shape of two small bodies began to form. The light faded away, and in the place where the glowing balls were, were two children, both facing away from the four. The first was a boy with blonde hair slightly curled and a golden circlet around his head with a red cape around his shoulders covering the back of his feet. The second child was a girl with long straight raven hair, wearing a silver circlet, dressed in a fine violet silk dress.

“Where the heck are we?” the girl asked.

“I have no idea.... What is this place? It looks a little familiar somehow...” the boy said.

“It looks a little like Grandpa Gauis' physician room. But...shabby. There's a few things missing, like that enchanted broom Mother gave him.” Before Arthur could address the children, Mihangel squealed.

 

The two children whirled around and gaped. “Mihangel!?” the shouted at the same time. Arthur was staring hard at both. The girl was like a female version of Merlin, the nose was different but it was close. As for the boy, if it wasn't for his eyes, he'd say he looked exactly like _he_ did when he was a child! The two children stared back at all four of them. The girl stepped forward.

“Father? Mother?” Merlin and Arthur didn't know what to say. It was a little too late to deny they were _their_ children, they were practically mini versions of themselves! “That's them, right?” the girl whispered to her brother.

“Yeah. That's definitely them... Mother looks weird without his hair long... And Father looks very different without his beard.” Merlin and Arthur stared at each other then back at the children. The girl snorted when she saw 'Grandpa Gauis'.

 “Grandpa Gauis has long hair.” she whispered to her brother. "Gauis raised a brow. Immediately Dalaris composed herself. “You look very regal with long hair, grandpa. Very regal.” Merlin looked at Gauis disdainfully.

“I'd never grow a beard.” Arthur said with a frown.

“You will in ten years or so, father.” the boy said in a respectful tone. He was very proper, Arthur strangely found himself feeling proud.

 

“I'm sorry we surprised you, we're just here to take Mihangel back. My Mother—uh, future Mother, not Mother from the past—is looking for us. We're about to attend a banquet in the honor of the upcoming baby brother or sister that's going to join our family.” Dalaris said. She walked forward and took Mihangel from Merlin's arms.

“Um, its fine...Dalaris, right?”

“Yes, that is what you will called me.” she grinned impishly. She was definitely his daughter. Merlin felt different emotions all at once. He was happy he will have children, he was a little surprised he had them with _Arthur_ —the Prince, the future King! Kilgharrah never said anything about marrying Arthur! Then he felt sad, because they would have to leave soon.

 

The three children stood next to each other and held hands. But before they left, Arthur wanted to ask them what was on his mind. “How did you all....?” The two younger children stared at their older brother.

“Well, you always told us that if you love someone very much--"

“No, no!” Arthur interrupted. “I mean, how? Merlin is a male.”

“Oh. That's easy. Magic. It was fertility spell. Or was it a broth? I'm not sure. I'll ask what it was Mother took in order to grow a womb and become fertile.”

“Who is it that used magic on Merlin?” Arthur questioned. Pedr and Dalaris smiled mischievously.

“We can't tell you that. You'll find out eventually.”

 

Before anyone could ask more questions, the children disappeared in a flash of white light. The three stood there, staring at where the children had been standing. Arthur broke the silence and said,

“I could of sworn their eyes glowed gold. No, that's ridiculous. Why would my children have magic?” Merlin and Gauis smiled at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The end yaaaay


End file.
